


Could I have this dance with you?

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Royal Ball, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Imagination, deceit in a dress, deceit in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: Roman hosts a royal ball, but an unexpected visitor comes along and Roman ends up having a rather good time.





	Could I have this dance with you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaaaaay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaaaaay/gifts).

Roman was checking himself over in the mirror one last time, he was hosting a grand ball in the imagination, will all the royal and upper class residents of the realm. Sometimes he just wanted to feel more like a prince again.  
Deciding that his outfit, similar to his normal outfit but with a silver crown on top of his head, was in fact perfect, he went to the front door of his beautiful palace and opened the door. His lackeys checked with all the guests that they wore the golden brouche they received as invitation.  
Leading the group of people to the ballroom with a wide laugh he spoke clearly, projecting his voice.  
"Welcome everyone to tonight's grand ball! I am glad to host all of you in my palace tonight, and remember to have a good time!"

Walking into the throne of room which doubled as the ballroom, he shook hands with everyone who walked past, greeting them shortly.  
Soon he walked to the middle of the room as the last guests arrived. The crowd parted before him and formed a large circle in the middle of the room, giving Roman plenty of space to look around.  
"Who would like to start off the night by having the first dance with me?" Roman asked with a dazling smile.  
"Why Roman, I'll gladly take that offer," said one voice over the cacophony of a the minor royalty begging for the dance with Roman.  
"Then come out here and join me," Roman said looking in the direction of the voice.  
Roman was surprised to see a familiar face emerge from the crowd, a face half covered in scales and one slitted eye, while the other had perfectly applied golden eyeshadow. His lips were also half gold, while the other half still kept that snake aesthetic. Deceit was wearing a red ball gown with golden lace and golden long sleeve gloves.

"I hadn't seen you come in Deceit, I didn't expect you to join me tonight." Roman grabbed Deceit's hand with left hand and put his right hand on Deceit's hip.  
"Did you really think I'd miss a night like this? Where the majority poses as more important than they are? There are dukes and duchesses that act like they're kings and queens, this is exactly my crowd." Deceit put his left hand on Romans shoulder and the two began a slow waltz around the circle formed by the crowd as the orchestra started playing.  
"I suppose you're right there, but are you sure there isn't another reason for your appearance?" Roman smiles charmingly, stepping to the music with practised ease.  
"I must admit Roman, you throw some great parties. I needed a night to wind down and have some fun." More people began to join the two on the dance floor, surrounding them with other dancing guests.  
"Well, I hope I can provide what you are looking for." Roman smiled charmingly, but this time Deceit knew it was genuine, meant only for him.

As the orchestra started a new song the two danced to the edge of the dance floor, where a large table with drinks and food was set up. Letting go of each other Roman handed Deceit a drink.  
"I must say, your scales look lovely tonight." Roman grabbed another drink and took a sip.  
"Why thank you, I'm so glad you noticed. I polishes them especially for tonight. I have to look my absolute best of course."  
"I'm glad you put in the effort. This took a lot to set up."  
"I know the standards you have, and I did not want to disappoint."  
Roman continued to sip his drink, thinking about how the night has gone so far.

Looking at his watch he noticed the time was approaching twelve o'clock. Waiting patiently for the orchestra to finish their song he motioned to the conductor to stop playing. Stepping on the podium above the crowd he smiled widely once again, with less charm than the smile he gave Deceit.  
"Esteemed guests, the end of the evening is almost upon us, if you would please follow me to the gardens we have a final display set up for you." He stepped off the podium and walked to Deceit, grabbing his hand.  
"Follow me, you're gonna like this," he said with a smile.  
The lackeys opened the balcony doors and the guests slowly walked down the large stairs into the neatly kept garden with all its paths and sculptures. Roman lead Deceit down a path to a small wooden bench surrounded by some trees, with a clear view of the night sky above it. Deceit settled on the bench appreciating the stars on the warm summer evening when the light lit up with bright colors, followed by a loud bang and a crackling effect. Deceit watched in awe as fireworks followed each other for a dazzling display of colors.  
Roman, still holding Deceit's hand smiles softly as Deceit's mouth opened a little in awe at the display, he hadn't realized how much fun he had had but now that he looked at Deceit, he couldn't help but remember. Tapping lightly on his shoulder, Deceit looked over and made a surprised noise when Roman kissed him before kissing him back.


End file.
